Lin
Appearance Lin stands at 5'3" with a very slender build (43kg or 95lbs). She usually wears tight fitting pants or jeans, with a button-down shirt. She's supported by combat boots with heel-click knives in the tips. Her shirt has buttons of various size, shape, and color going up each sleeve, and more around the bottom of the shirt; about 200 in total at any given time. She also has a aluminum pin on her shirt reading "WARNING: Keep out of eyes and throat.", with a bio-hazard symbol. Her hair is short, black, and shinny (must be her shampoo?). She keeps her nails long, five inches on average, and slightly pointed. On her back she has a quiver filled with random sticks she appears to have gathered from the ground. She carries no bow. When she moves around the sound of sand or gravel can be heard from her quiver, although muted due to the material it's made of. Generally she has a ton of "weapons" on her, but they don't appear to be useful other than to slightly hurt a person incapable of defending themselves. Biography Lin was born in the city of Slyn, of the planet Rine. It's occupied by a variety of races, all of which are immigrants from other planets. They were all soldiers sent there by a dark wizard so he could take over their planets with further resistance. When Lin turned 15, her father attempted to send her through a portal back to their home planet to survey the conditions. The dark wizard felt the portal opening and redirected it to the koniki forest. It quickly closed after she passed through it. She just arrived recently, and doesn't know much about the area or the people inhabiting it. Personality She's often sarcastic and moody. Far more mature than a 15 year old human, but prone to make inappropriate jokes, and laugh at ones most people wouldn't find funny. She has very little sympathy for others' problems, so don't bother her with your stubbed toe or sadness; she'll likely give you something else to complain about. Her outlook on life is cynical; and will take any opportunity to debate existential issues. She values all life the same weather it's human, elf, or a fly. If you kill a bug without remorse, she might kill you. Many have called her a equalist extremest. While she had parents, their culture was very liberal, so they only provided her what she asked for and didn't impose any limits, other than to keep her room somewhat clean, and not kill people in the house. This has made her resourceful and cunning. Her fears include large dragons, dark wizards, fat people, and anything with two heads. All of these things also anger her, so if she's able to get her fear under control, which requires a situational advantage, she'll take the first opportunity to incapacitate them, often by removing limbs. Combat Skills She's terrible with a sword or other conventional weapons, and premeditated attacks are confusing. She's great with improvised fighting, and will gladly stab you through the heart with a candle stick, before decapitating you with hedge clippers. She knows of explosive weapons (similar to guns, but magical), but hasn't used one more than a few times on non-living targets. At age 10 she studied anatomy of various races; but would only be able to base unknown races off of those. Her knowledge includes humans, elfs, dwarfs, small animals (cats, birds, rats, etc.), and Abilities Wouldn't want to give anything away, but she has one main focus in her magic; and is average at best in any other area. I'll update this later. Category:Characters